Apariencias
by Tete93
Summary: Mi trabajo como jardinero en un parque público me hace casi invisible a la gente. Pocas personas me resultan memorables, a ese exclusivo club pertenecía la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Bill/Fleur en Outsider POV. SEGUNDO LUGAR EN EL RETO "LUCES, CÁMARAS... ¡ACCIÓN!" DEL FORO "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK".


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!**_ _ **del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 _ **El reto:**_ _Escribir un fic inspirado en el título de una película_

 _ **Película:**_ _La dama y el vagabundo_

 **Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen pertenece a Rowling.

 **Pareja(s):** Bill/Fleur, no-correspondido OMC/Fleur

 **POV Externo**

 **Apariencias**

Mi trabajo como jardinero en un parque público me hace casi invisible a la gente. Las personas ven mi trabajo, las formas que le doy a los árboles y piensan que es hermoso, pero no le dedican ni un solo pensamiento al hombre detrás de esa obra de arte. Para ellos soy alguien sin nombre ni rostro. Pero eso está bien, porque para mí ellos tampoco tienen rostro, son solo una multitud, una masa de gente que viene y va del parque todos los días. Pocas personas me resultan memorables, a ese exclusivo club pertenecía la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, ojos azul cielo y la piel blanca parecía brillar (aunque estoy seguro que solo debía ser por la forma que reflejaba la luz del sol, no es posible que alguien brille). Tenía un rostro angelical y el cuerpo perfectamente formado, caminaba con la frente en alto y las caderas moviéndose. Llegaba todos los fines de semana al parque con tres niños, el menor aún estaba de pecho, una de las niñas se veía como de dos años y la mayor tendría cinco años (ambas parecían una réplica a escala de su bella madre).

Aunque no negaría que encontraba a la mujer atractiva, yo no me permitía sentir nada por ella, ni pensaba acercármele nunca. Primero porque en mi casa esperaba Josephine a quien amo a pesar de todo, además esta mujer era madre de tres. Finalmente porque aun si ambos estuviéramos solteros, una mujer así jamás se fijaría en mí. Me repetía esto último diariamente, como un mantra, intentando no pensar en la mujer, pero mi atención terminada desviándose inevitablemente hacía la bella dama.

Tenía la costumbre de sentarse en una banca a jugar con los dos niños más pequeños, mientras la mayor que ya contaba con un con un poco de autonomía, hacía amigos con los otros niños en el parque, corriendo y jugando libremente con ellos. La mujer se dirigía a sus hijos en francés, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero su voz sonaba muy bonita. Su atención era casi exclusivamente para sus hijos, aunque de vez en cuando entablaba conversación con los padres de alguno de los nuevos amigos de su hija mayor, en inglés su acento francés se oía muy marcado, algunos lo encontrarían molesto, pero para mí era encantador. Claro que cuando pensaba cosas así, tenía que recordarme a mí mismo todas las razones por las que fijarme en esa mujer era una mala idea.

En una ocasión la escuche mencionarles a los padres de una niña con quien jugaba su hija, que ella y su esposo trabajan juntos en un banco, pero que ella estaba de baja por maternidad. Su hija mayor también agregó algo acerca de que sus padres trabajaban con duendes, esa niña tenía una imaginación tremenda. Era obvio en retrospectiva, para conseguir una mujer así, ese hombre solo podría haber sido un banquero, un empresario o una estrella de cine, es una ley de la vida. Me imaginé al afortunado hombre, y solo venía a la mente un hombre guapo pero degradable, que solo usaba traje y corbata.

Una tarde de sábado, vi que a la niña mayor la mecía en los columpios un hombre pelirrojo. El hombre me dio mala espina desde que lo vi, vestía chaqueta y botas de cuero desgastadas, una camiseta desteñida de una banda que nunca había oído mencionar, tenía el cabello largo y una oreja perforada de donde colgaba un colmillo a forma de pendiente. Su atuendo gritaba a leguas busca problemas, pero lo que más resaltaba era su cara, estaba deformada por cicatrices. ¿Qué clase de vida tendría que llevar un hombre para terminar con la cara rebanada?

Se dispararon todas las alarmas de mi cerebro, la niña no debería estar cerca de un hombre así. Busqué con la vista a la mujer y vi que estaba intentando consolar a su hijo menor quien no dejaba de llorar. Me había hecho el firme propósito de no acercarme a ella, pero al mismo tiempo no me podría perdonar a mí mismo si por mi silencio algo malo le ocurría la niña.

Estaba pensando en cómo avisarle a la mujer que su hija estaba con ese vagabundo, cuando la niña bajó del columpio y saltó a los brazos del hombre. Ambos se dirigieron a la mujer y los dos niños pequeños y él depositó un beso corto en los labios de ella. Mi cerebro tuvo problemas entendiendo lo que acababa de ver, este hombre no podía ser su esposo. Las idénticas sortijas en sus dedos me contradecían. Me costaba reconciliar la imagen de este hombre con la que había concebido en mi mente sobre él.

Dedicaron la tarde a jugar con sus hijos, y parecían una familia feliz. No debería ser posible, era completamente improbable, y sin embargo ellos se empeñaban en desafiar a la lógica. Al final de la tarde se marcharon los cinco, el bebé en brazos de su madre, la niña pequeña sentada en los hombros de su padre y la hija mayor corría frente a su familia.

¿Qué habría hecho un vago como él para tener a una dama como ella? _La vida no es justa_ , pensé con amargura.

 **FIN**

Nunca había escrito nada sobre Bill y Fleur. La pareja me encanta, claro que no creo que TODO su matrimonio haya sido de cuento de hadas, cada pareja tiene sus problemas. Pero en general creo que fueron felices y este drabble está desde el punto de vista de alguien que tiene una visión muy limitada de la vida de ellos.

Reviews?

Atte

Teté


End file.
